Świadkowie Jehowy
Świadkowie Jehowy (pełna nazwa: Chrześcijański Zbór Świadków Jehowy) – związek wyznaniowy głoszący, że jedynym Bogiem jest Jehowa i przekonany o zbliżającym się Armagedonie. Świadkowie Jehowy są zaliczani do tzw. nurtu badackiego. Ruch został zapoczątkowany przez Charlesa T. Russella w 1872 w Pensylwanii (USA). Obecnie liczy ponad 7,6 miliona aktywnych członków (głosicieli) na całym świecie. Świadkowie Jehowy są znani z działalności ewangelizacyjnej i swoich publikacji (najbardziej znane: Strażnica Zwiastująca Królestwo Jehowy oraz Przebudźcie się!). W Polsce zarejestrowani jako: Strażnica – Towarzystwo Biblijne i Traktatowe – Zarejestrowany Związek Wyznania Świadków Jehowy w Polsce. Historia Wierzenia Doktryny Świadków Jehowy są zatwierdzane przez Ciało Kierownicze. Nauczają, że zmiany doktrynalne są wynikiem stopniowego objawiania i coraz lepszego rozumienia. Wszelkie nauki wprowadzone przez Ciało Kierownicze obowiązują wszystkich Świadków Jehowy, chyba że zostały pozostawione indywidualnej decyzji, czyli własnemu osądowi (tzw. "kwestia sumienia"): # Biblia: Świadkowie Jehowy są przekonani, że wyłącznie Biblia jest Słowem Bożym. Odrzucają tzw. Tradycję Apostolską oraz wszystkie inne tradycje pozabiblijne, trzymają się Biblii jako podstawy wszystkich swoich wierzeń, mogą zrozumieć ją lepiej dzięki pośrednictwu Ciała Kierowniczego. Uważają, że "całe Pismo jest natchnione przez Boga i pożyteczne" (2Tm 3:16). # Bóg: Świadkowie Jehowy wierzą w Jednoosobowego Boga, Jehowę i oddają cześć tylko jemu, jako jedynemu prawdziwemu Bogu. Nie wierzą, że Ojciec, Syn i Duch Święty są hipostazami Trójosobowego Boga. Kładą duży nacisk na posługiwanie się imieniem własnym Boga Stwórcy w odpowiednich sytuacjach i z należytym szacunkiem: (...) Albowiem każdy, kto wezwie imienia Pańskiego, będzie zbawiony (...) Rz 10:13; Biblia Tysiąclecia - jest to cytat z Księgi Joela: (...) Każdy jednak kto wezwie imienia Jahwe, będzie zbawiony (...) Jl 3:5 Biblia Tysiąclecia (wyd. I i II) lub (...) Każdy jednak, kto wzywać będzie Imienia Jahwe, będzie zbawiony (...) Jl 3:5 (Biblia Poznańska). # Duch Święty: wierzą, że jest czynną siłą (mocą) Bożą, nieosobową energią, za pośrednictwem której Bóg wykonuje swoją wolę, i której może udzielać innym. # Jezus Chrystus: wierzą, że jest jednorodzonym Synem Boga Jehowy (imię Jezus znaczy 'Jehowa jest zbawieniem'): #* był pierwszym stworzeniem Boga ("pierworodnym wszelkiego stworzenia" Kol 1:15); #* istniał w postaci duchowej (podobnie jak Bóg i aniołowie); zanim został człowiekiem, do której to postaci powrócił po wstąpieniu do Nieba; #* uczestniczył razem z Bogiem w stwarzaniu świata materialnego i duchowego; #* jego życie zostało przeniesione z Nieba do łona dziewicy Marii; #* jego złożone w ofierze doskonałe życie daje wszystkim ludziom możliwość dostąpienie zbawienia - uzyskania życia wiecznego; #* od jesieni roku 1914 z upoważnienia Bożego króluje w Niebie (nad Ziemią zapanuje wkrótce po Armagedonie i będzie nad nią panować przez 1000 lat, po czym odda władzę swemu Ojcu, Jehowie); #* archanioł Michał, o którym mówi Biblia to Jezus Chrystus w swym bycie przedludzkim i po powrocie do nieba; #* został zgładzony na palu męki (został przybity do prostej belki, pala (crux simplex ''- krzyż prosty), a nie do krzyża czyli dwóch belek połączonych pod kątem prostym; #* po zmartwychwstaniu nie posiadał ciała fizycznego. # Królestwo Boże: wierzą, Królestwo Chrystusa jest jedyną nadzieją dla ludzkości; będzie nim rząd znajdujący się w Niebie, złożony z Jezusa oraz 144 000 wybranych (tzw. ''pierwsze owce, których liczba nie jest jeszcze pełna), namaszczonych duchem chrześcijan; że już wkrótce zostanie zniszczony obecny zły świat ze wszystkimi ludzkimi rządami i religiami, i zostanie zaprowadzony nowy porządek na świecie, w którym zapanuje sprawiedliwość i pokój. Pozostali zbawieni będą żyć w raju na przemienionej ziemi, na podobieństwo Adama i Ewy. Chrystus będzie Królem, panując nad ziemią przez 1000 lat, po czym odda władzę swemu Ojcu, Jehowie. # Szatan = oszczerca, oskarżyciel, kłamca, Diabeł = wróg, przeciwnik Boży - zbuntowany, upadły anioł, który zapragnął aby jemu, nie Stwórcy oddawano cześć, pociągnął do buntu przeciwko Jehowie wielu innych aniołów, którzy tym samym stali się demonami. Szatan Diabeł nie jest "złem" jako takim: zjawiskiem czy cechą, lecz jest konkretną, niewidzialną dla ludzi (duchową) potężną, lecz złą istotą. Jest nazywany "bogiem tego świata" 2Kor 4:4. Czasowo została mu dana władza nad całym światem - "cały zaś świat leży w mocy Złego" 1J 5:19 (z systemami politycznymi, gospodarczymi i religijnymi). Jego władza została w roku 1914 ograniczona do obszaru Ziemi ("I nastąpiła walka na niebie; Michał i jego aniołowie mieli walczyć ze Smokiem. I wystąpił do walki Smok i jego aniołowie, ale nie przemógł, (...) I został strącony wielki Smok, wąż starodawny, który się zwie diabeł i szatan, zwodzący całą zamieszkaną ziemię, został strącony na ziemię, a z nim jego aniołowie (...) radujcie się, niebiosa i ich mieszkańcy! Biada ziemi i biada morzu - bo zstąpił do was diabeł, pałając wielkim gniewem, świadom, że mało ma czasu" Ap 12:7-12. Szatan Diabeł zostanie pochwycony i wtrącony do Czeluści (otchłani) a w końcu zniszczony wraz z demonami Ap 20:1-3. Sukcesem Szatana w świecie ludzi jest to, iż udało mu się przekonać większość ludzi, iż nie istnieje jako realna zła istota, i że przedstawia się go jako zabawnego rogatego stworka (bożek Pan z mitologii greckiej), który występuje przeważnie w bajkach, filmach, kawałach i prawie zawsze udaje się ludzkiemu bohaterowi go pokonać bądź przechytrzyć. # Ziemia: wierzą, że pierwotnym zamierzeniem Bożym wobec Ziemi było, aby była w całości zaludniona czcicielami Stwórcy i że Bóg nie zmienił swojego zamierzenia co do ludzi i Ziemi. Wierzą, że w momencie "końca systemu rzeczy", tj. kiedy wojna światowa Armagedonu zniszczy zło tego świata i tych z ludzi, którzy nie spełniają wymagań Jehowy, zbawione osoby będą cieszyć się życiem wiecznym jako doskonali ludzie i że wszyscy zmarli, zachowani w pamięci Bożej, zostaną wskrzeszeni. # Śmierć: wierzą, że zmarli nie mogą działać - nie mogą nic czynić (człowiek nie posiada duszy. Ludzie w momencie śmierci przestają istnieć lecz istnieją w pamięci u Boga. Ponowne zaistnienie jest możliwe dopiero przy zmartwychwstaniu). # Dusza: człowiek żyjący jest duszą – ciało stworzenia żyjącego to dusza – "dusza, która grzeszy ta umrze" (Ez 18:4) oraz "stał się człowiek duszą żyjącą" (Rdz 2:7). Duszami są również wszelkie zwierzęta zamieszkujące ziemię i wody Rdz 1:20. # Zbawienie: wierzą, że Jehowa, poprzez swego Syna, zapewni wszystkim prawdziwym chrześcijanom wybawienie z teraźniejszego, niegodziwego świata oraz wyzwolenie z niewoli grzechu i śmierci. # Dni ostatnie: wierzą, że po 2520 latach od roku 607 p.n.e. (data zburzenia Jerozolimy przez Nabuchodonozora II), czyli w roku 1914 nastąpiło niewidzialne wstąpienie Jezusa na tron w Niebie, od którego określają czas dni ostatnich tego złego systemu rzeczy czyli obecnych złych rządów na ziemi, zakończy je Har-Magedon po którym ma nastąpić Królestwo Boże. # Oddzielenie od świata: uważają, że "nie należeć" do obecnego świata, to odcinanie się od różnego rodzaju aktywności politycznej i samorządowej - chociaż biorą udział w różnych pracach społecznych Podziękowania za działalność społeczność w Rosji. Według nich miało to być jedną z cech naśladowców Jezusa. "Nie jesteście częścią świata" (Jn 15:19). Nie biorą udziału w życiu politycznym ani w służbie wojskowej, policyjnej czy innej służbie mundurowej, mającej związek z walką lub używaniem broni. Dbają o zaspokajanie potrzeb materialnych swoich rodzin oraz współwyznawców, ale unikają pogoni za dobrami materialnymi i sławą, w tym za rozmaitymi rozrywkami. Mają obowiązek dbania o swoją powierzchowność, czystość - duchową, fizyczną, moralną, umysłu i mowy - i schludny wygląd. Mają stronić od "złego towarzystwa, które psuje pożyteczne zwyczaje" (1Kor 15:33) i starać się utrzymywać kontakty z wyznawcami prawdziwego Boga. Świadkowie Jehowy nazywają wszystkich swoich współwyznawców "braćmi" i "siostrami" - "Wy wszyscy jesteście braćmi" ''(Mt 23:8). # Wykluczenie: w przypadku kiedy ujawni się, że jakiś świadek postępuje wbrew zasadom wiary lub publicznie odejdzie od istotnej doktryny wiary, bądź popełni jakiś grzech, a nie okaże szczerej skruchy i żalu za swoje złe postępowanie, ''Komitet Sądowniczy złożony ze starszych zboru, może go wykluczyć ze społeczności. Istnieje możliwość powrotu, jeśli zmieni swoje postępowanie lub zdanie co do nauki wyznania (do czasu powrotu będzie traktowany jako odstępca, co oznacza unikanie z nim wszelkich kontaktów). Osoba wykluczona może przychodzić na zebrania religijne do Sali Królestwa, jednak nie może się na nich wypowiadać ani kontaktować z obecnymi. # Armagedon: według Świadków Jehowy jest to nadchodząca powszechna "wojna w Wielkim Dniu wszechmogącego Boga" (Ap 16:14,16). Określenie to odnosi się zwłaszcza do "miejsca po grecku "to'pon", "stan, sytuacja"", gdzie ziemscy władcy polityczni są zgromadzani przeciwko Jehowie i Jego Królestwu pod władzą Jezusa Chrystusa. Wyrazem ich sprzeciwu ma być na końcu ogólnoświatowa akcja przeciwko świadkom Jehowy na Ziemi – widzialnym przedstawicielom Królestwa Bożego. # Babilon Wielki: "Ogólnoświatowe imperium religii fałszywej" – zaliczają się do niego wszystkie pozostałe religie; Kościół katolicki uznają za jego bardzo ważną część. Ma być zniszczony przez Szkarłatną Bestię, tj. różne organizacje międzynarodowe z Organizacją Narodów Zjednoczonych na czele. # Szkarłatna Bestia: Różne organizacje polityczne świata z ONZ na czele, które mają w czasach końca zniszczyć Babilon Wielki (ogół religii fałszywych), a następnie mają szczególnie prześladować "religię prawdziwą", tj. Świadków Jehowy. # 144 000: Świadkowie Jehowy wierzą, że Bóg wybrał spośród ludzi 144 000 jako tzw. 'pierwsze owce', klasę ludzi, nazywanych "Niewolnikiem wiernym i roztropnym", których Bóg natchnął swoim duchem, by kierowali religią prawdziwą. Mają oni w przyszłości współkrólować z Jezusem Chrystusem przez 1000 lat w niebie po Armagedonie. Są oni powoływani od czasów Chrystusa aż do dziś. Obecnie ich liczba (żyjących) oscyluje wokół 11 tysięcy osób, tzw. "ostatek żyjących na ziemi". # Maria, matka Jezusa: Wierzą, że kiedy został poczęty Jezus, Maria była w narzeczeństwie z Józefem i była dziewicą aż do rozwiązania. Następnie jeszcze miała przynajmniej kilkoro dzieci. Uważają, że należała do grona pierwszych uczniów Jezusa, na których został wylany Duch święty w dniu Pięćdziesiątnicy 33 n.e. i należy do grona 144 000 współkrólujących w niebie. Praktykowanie wiary Świadkowie Jehowy na podstawie Biblii, uważają, że prawdziwa religia kładzie nacisk na przestrzeganie Bożych przykazań i miłość bliźniego. Idąc za swoim zrozumieniem nauk zawartych w Piśmie Świętym: Moralność, zdrowie, neutralność - uczą by wystrzegać sięi wystrzegają się: * cudzołóstwa (przed i pozamałżeńskich kontaktów seksualnych), * poligamii, * kazirodztwa, * świadomego zaniedbywania rodziny (pod względem duchowym, materialnym i emocjonalnym), * nieczystości seksualnej, * prostytucji, * naturyzmu, * masturbacji, * kontaktów homoseksualnych i homoseksualizmu (lecz homoseksualistów traktują tak jak wszystkich pozostałych bliźnich); * kłamstwa, * oszczerstw, * plotkowania, * wulgarnej mowy, * obłudy, * obelg; * nieuczciwości, * chciwości, * sprzeniewierzenia, * hazardu, * loterii, * kradzieży, * oszustwa, * wyzysku, * lichwy; * zabójstwa, * przemocy, * aborcji, * sportów walki i ekstremalnych; * rasizmu, * nacjonalizmu, * szowinizmu, * praktyk spirytystycznych (szerzej rozumianych jako okultystycznych); * przesądów i zabobonów; * pijaństwa, * palenia i zażywania tytoniu, * żucia liści betelu, * narkomanii; * rozwodów - jedyną biblijną podstawą do rozwodu jest cudzołóstwo jednego z małżonków zgodnie ze słowami Jezusa: Ewangelia Mateusza 19:9: "..chyba w wypadku nierządu.."; * pornografii, * cyberseksu, * klubów nocnych, itp (szerzej rozumianych jako niewłaściwa rozrywka); * brutalnej, erotycznej, niemoralnej lub okultystycznej rozrywki w szerzej rozumianych środkach masowego przekazu; * niechlujnego, wyzywającego ubioru, wyglądu oraz takiej powierzchnowości i sposobu bycia; * szerzej rozumianego "złego towarzystwa, które psuje pożyteczne zwyczaje" (1 List do Koryntian 15:33); * randek, zaręczyn, gdy jedna strona nie jest uprawniona do zawarcia małżeństwa oraz flirtowania poza małżeństwem; * jakiegokolwiek używania krwi pełnej, a co za tym idzie jej przyjmowania z pokarmem oraz transfuzji krwi. Świadkowie Jehowy nie przyjmują krwi pełnej oraz jej czterech głównych frakcji – krwinek czerwonych, osocza, krwinek białych oraz płytek krwi. Użycie drobniejszych frakcji podczas transfuzji uzyskiwanych z tych czterech głównych składników lub preparatów je zawierających pozostawiane jest osobistej decyzji każdego ze Świadków''Przebudźcie się!, sierpień 2006, ss. 11-12. Świadkowie nie godzą się także na przechowywanie i ponowne wprowadzanie do krwiobiegu ich własnej krwi, jednak możliwość wykorzystania najnowszych technik medycznych pozwalających utrzymać krew w obiegu zamkniętym (''Cell Saver) jest pozostawiona własnemu osądowi pacjenta; * udziału w życiu politycznym (uważają to za zdradę wierności wobec Królestwa Bożego), nie służą w wojsku, nie biorą udziału w ruchach ekumenicznych, uważając inne religie za będące pod wpływem Szatana - Babilon Wielki; * oddawania czci godłom państwowym, sztandarom, hymnom itp. - ale je szanują - chociaż w sprawach swoich obowiązków obywatelskich (np. podatki) starają się postępować zgodnie z zasadą z listu do Rzymian 13:1 "..nie ma władzy, jak tylko za sprawą Boga; istniejące władze zajmują swe względne pozycje za sprawą Boga." jednakże zawsze z uwzględnieniem nadrzędności władzy Boga i jego zasad: Dzieje Apostolskie 5:29 ".. Musimy być bardziej posłuszni Bogu jako władcy niż ludziom .."; Praktyki religijne * modlą się wyłącznie do Boga Jehowy a swoje modlitwy zanoszą doń poprzez jego Syna - Jezusa, nie recytują ich z pamięci, ani nie odczytują z np. modlitewnikaZbliż się do Boga przez modlitwę); * odrzucają kult obrazów, rzeźb i innych wizerunków (który uważają za bałwochwalstwo) oraz pośrednictwo i kult świętych; * przyjmują chrzest przez całkowite zanurzenie w wodzie jako symbol oddania się Bogu osoby duchowo dojrzałejChrzest a twoja więź z Bogiem, po zrozumieniu i zaakceptowaniu przez nią nauk doktrynalnych; nie posiadają tzw. formuły chrztu czyli nie ma podczas tego aktu, żadnych wygłaszanych słów (przed chrztem padają tylko dwa pytania), nie występuje chrzest niemowląt, choć może zostać ochrzczone dziecko. Chrzest praktykowany jest wyłącznie na podstawie świadomej decyzji i zrozumienia czym jest. * odrzucają tradycyjne rytuały, święta, wywodzące się z kultury ludowej bądź obchodzone indywidualnie – jak urodziny czy imieniny i ustanowione święta państwowe i święta religijneCzy obchodzić święta?, poza doroczną Pamiątką śmierci Jezusa ChrystusaWieczerza Pańska — uroczystość, która przysparza chwały Bogu (obchodzoną w okresie zbliżonym do świąt Wielkiego Tygodnia poprzedzającego Wielkanoc), odbywającą się na wiosnę w dniu odpowiadającym 14 Nisan według kalendarza hebrajskiego; * prowadzą na całym świecie działalność kaznodziejską, nauczając głównie przez głoszenie 'od domu do domu', głoszenie na ulicy, głoszenie przez telefon i listownie. Publikują także artykuły w formie drukowanej, wideo, audio i elektronicznej; * uczestniczą dwa razy w tygodniu w otwartych zebraniach zboru, które odbywają się w obiektach nazywanych Salami Królestwa. Składają się na nie: wykłady publiczne, studium Biblii za pomocą artykułu ze Strażnicy (Studium Strażnicy), Zborowe studium Biblii (analiza fragmentu książek omawiających najczęściej księgi biblijne), zebranie Teokratycznej Szkoły Służby Kaznodziejskiej - pokazy i instruktaże technik kaznodziejskich (sposoby głoszenia) i Zebranie służby czyli wywiady i dyskusje, omawianie artykułów z Naszej Służby Królestwa oraz omawianie potrzeb zboru - różne tematy i zagadnienia o treści przydatnej dla członków zborów; * prowadzą dodatkowe szkolenia np.: Kurs Służby Pionierskiej, Kurs Służby Królestwa, Kurs Biblijny dla Braci, Kurs Biblijny dla Małżeństw czy Biblijnej Szkole Strażnicy – Gilead; * zwykle trzy razy do roku uczestniczą w masowych spotkaniach zwanych kongresami (zgromadzeniami), organizowanych zwykle na dużych obiektach, takich jak stadiony, hale sportowe, a także coraz częściej we własnych obiektach specjalnie do tego celu zbudowanych: Salach Zgromadzeń - w Polsce: Malbork, Poznań, (Stęszew), Łódź, Warszawa (Ursus), Sosnowiec, Lublin, Skarbimierz, Mosty); * Biblię studiują również indywidualnie - tzw. osobiste studium Biblii, w gronie rodzinnym (tzw. wielbienie Boga w gronie rodzinnym), na cotygodniowych zebraniach: Szkoły Teokratycznej (studiowanie kolejnych partii tekstu biblijnego) i Zborowego Studium Biblii oraz podczas zebrania Studium Strażnicy (analiza artykułu z czasopisma Strażnica w oparciu o Biblię). Oprócz tego codziennie analizują jakiś krótki wybrany temat, zagadnienie na podstawie ich publikacji (Codzienne badanie Pism). * w razie klęsk żywiołowych, wojen i zamieszek organizują pomoc humanitarną głównie dla poszkodowanych współwyznawców (lokalną lub międzynarodową); * prowadzą międzynarodowy program budowlany swoich obiektów religijnych, w których uczestniczą brygady wolontariuszy; * prowadzą szkolenia dla misjonarzy - Biblijna Szkoła Strażnicy - Gilead, którzy są wysyłani w różne części świata; * prowadzą kursy czytania i pisania dla analfabetów; * nie występuje podział na duchownych i laików - wszyscy są duchowymi braćmi i siostrami; * uroczystości pogrzebowe wyznawców nie zawierają rytuałów i obrzędów w intencji zmarłych. Okolicznościowe przemówienie może odbyć się w miejscowej Sali Królestwa, w zakładzie pogrzebowym, w domu zmarłego lub przy grobie. Starszy zboru krótko przypomina historię życia zmarłego oraz jego nadzieję na zmartwychwstanie, którą żywił. Celem takiej uroczystości jest pocieszenie w smutku najbliższych oraz przypomnienie tego co Biblia mówi o śmierci i nadziei zmartwychwstania (Jn 5:28,29; 11:25; Rz 5:12; 2Pt 3:13). W czasie uroczystości śpiewa się jedną z ich pieśni, a kończy pocieszającą modlitwą do JehowyStroń od zwyczajów, które nie podobają się Bogu. Nie wierzą w istnienie duchów zmarłych (Ps. 146:4), gdyż nie wierzą by człowiek posiadał nieśmiertelną duszę. Wystrzegają się każdego zwyczaju w jakim upatrują pogańskiego pochodzenia np. urządzanych z myślą o zjednaniu przychylności zmarłych, urządzania styp, nocnego czuwanie przy zwłokach, składania ofiar płynnych, przemawiania do zmarłych, kierowania do nich próśb, organizowania uroczystych rocznic pogrzebu, noszenia żałoby i innych np.: Wszystkich Świętych, Zaduszki itp. * wyznawcy pragnący się pobrać muszą spełnić pewne wymagania prawne, aby móc zawrzeć legalny związek małżeński w danym kraju. Może towarzyszyć temu skromna, prosta ceremonia, której przewodniczy urzędnik USC (w Polsce), lub w niektórych krajach upoważniony kaznodzieja zboru. Okolicznościowe 30 minutowe przemówienie może odbyć się w miejscowej Sali Królestwa - za zgodą miejscowych starszych zboru jeżeli osoby przyszli nowożeńcy wyrażą taką prośbę i spełnią odpowiednie wymagania - na którą na ogół zapraszana jest cała wspólnota zboru i inni goście[http://www.watchtower.org/p/20061015/article_01.htm Radosny i godny dzień zaślubin] Przemówienie pt. Małżeństwo godne uznania w oczach Bożych kieruje uwagę na praktyczne rady biblijne zawarte w książce Tajemnica szczęścia rodzinnego oraz w innych publikacjach Świadków Jehowy. Z rozważań tych odnoszą pożytek zarówno nowożeńcy, jak i pozostali słuchacze. Zachęca ono pana młodego, by wywiązywał się z powierzonej mu przez Boga roli głowy rodziny (1Kor 11:3). Dlatego odpowiedzialność za przebieg całej uroczystości ślubnej spoczywa przede wszystkim na nim.Strażnica 15.10.2006 s. 19 W zależności od decyzji nowożeńców może się potem odbyć przyjęcie weselne w wynajętym obiekcie, na które zapraszani są wytypowani goście. Niektóre zwyczaje ślubne nie są praktykowane. Nie praktykuje się odnawianie przysięgi małżeńskiej, a obchodzenie rocznic ślubu jest kwestią sumienia. Duży nacisk kładzie się na to by współmałżonkiem została osoba z grona współwyznawców choć nie jest to warunkiem zawarcia małżeństwa. W przypadku ponownego związku małżeńskiego możliwość jego zawarcia jest uzależniona od śmierci współmałżonka lub rozwodu, a ten możliwy jest gdy dojdzie do cudzołóstwa którejkolwiek ze stron. Organizacja i członkostwo Świadkowie Jehowy mają organizację zarządzaną w sposób określany przez nich jako teokratyczny; składają się na nią instytucje prawne i biura Oddziałów. Na instytucje prawne składa się Pensylwańskie Biblijne i Traktatowe Towarzystwo Strażnica, do którego należą prawa autorskie publikacji Świadków Jehowy, Zarejestrowane Nowojorskie Towarzystwo Biblijne i Traktatowe Strażnica zarządzające majątkiem oraz inne korporacje. Nad kwestiami religijnymi czuwa Ciało Kierownicze (liczba członków zmienia się, ale zwykle liczy ono kilku lub kilkunastu członków), decydujące we wszystkich sprawach doktryny i organizacji. Ciału Kierowniczemu podlega 6 komitetów, nadzorujących Biura Oddziałów z komitetami oddziałów na czele. Oddziały (obecnie 98) dzielą się na okręgi (nadzorowane przez nadzorców okręgów), które dzielą się z kolei na obwody (nadzorowane przez nadzorców obwodów). W obwodzie istnieje zwykle około 20 zborów (których jest aktualnie na świecie 109 403), nadzorowanych przez starszych zboru, którzy do pomocy mają sług pomocniczych. W Polsce Biuro Oddziału mieści się w Nadarzynie koło Warszawy. Podmiotem reprezentującym Świadków Jehowy w Polsce jest "Strażnica – Towarzystwo Biblijne i Traktatowe, Zarejestrowany Związek Wyznania Świadków Jehowy w Polsce". Według własnych statystykwatchtower.orgRocznik Świadków Jehowy 2012 ss. 40-51 w sprawozdaniu za 2011 było maksymalnie 7 659 019 głosicieli, tj. osób, które systematycznie prowadzą służbę kaznodziejską, ochrzczonych i nieochrzczonych w 109 403 zborach. W Polsce liczba ta wyniosła maksymalnie 126 488 w 1814 zborach. Podczas jedynego w roku święta religijnego Świadków Jehowy – Pamiątki śmierci Jezusa Chrystusa - było obecnych w 2011 roku na całym świecie, 19 374 737 osób. W Polsce w 2011 roku 213 284 Świadków Jehowy, osób zainteresowanych ich wiarą oraz innych zaproszonych. Prezesi Towarzystwa Strażnica * Charles Taze Russell (1884-1916) * Joseph Franklin Rutherford (1917-1942) * Nathan Homer Knorr (1942-1977) * Frederick William Franz (1977-1992) * Milton George Henschel (1992-2000) * Don A. Adams (2000-2002) * Max H. Larson (2002-) Publikacje Świadkowie Jehowy są aktywni w rozpowszechnianiu swojej religii. Publikacje wydają w ponad 560 językach (w formie drukowanej, elektronicznej, fonicznej i wizualnej)Strażnica 1.08.11, w tym w 438 językach on-linePublikacje w 438 językach on-line. Do najbardziej znanych należą czasopisma: Strażnica Zwiastująca Królestwo Jehowy wydawana w 194 językach w przeciętnym nakładzie ponad 42,18 miliona egzemplarzy oraz Przebudźcie się! - w 84 językach w przeciętnym nakładzie ponad 41,04 miliona egzemplarzy. Wydali również Pismo Święte w Przekładzie Nowego Świata, które ukazało się do tej pory w nakładzie ponad 171 milionów egzemplarzy w 103 językach. Tylko w ciągu minionej dekady łączny nakład wszystkich ich publikacji wyniósł ponad 20 miliardów egzemplarzy. Status religii oraz legalność Świadkowie Jehowy w Polsce w celu ułatwienia importu swoich publikacji zarejestrowali się w 1985 roku jako spółka pod nazwą Strażnica — Wydawnictwo Wyznania Świadków Jehowy w PolsceRocznik Świadków Jehowy 1994, s. 246. 12 maja 1989 roku zostali oficjalnie zarejestrowani i zalegalizowani w ówczesnym Urzędzie do Spraw Wyznań jako związek wyznaniowy pod nazwą Strażnica – Towarzystwo Biblijne i Traktatowe. Zarejestrowany Związek Wyznania Świadków Jehowy w Polsce. Od 31 stycznia 1990 są wpisani do nowego rejestru kościołów i innych związków wyznaniowych jaki utworzono, pod nr 34.[http://www.mswia.gov.pl/index.php?dzial=92&id=223 Ministerstwo Spraw Wewnętrznych i Administracji]Najdłuższa konspiracja PRL? Jerzy Rzędowski (Biuletyn IPN, 03/2004 s. 49) Wiele międzynarodowych organizacji świeckich, także sądowniczych, uznaje ich jako znaną religię, obecnie w większości krajów świata są oni zarejestrowani jako legalny związek wyznaniowy. 30 czerwca 2011 roku Europejski Trybunał Praw Człowieka orzekł, że rząd Francji narusza prawa Świadków Jehowy, kiedy starał się narzucić z mocą wsteczną 60% podatku od wszystkich religijnych darowizn przekazanych przez Świadków Jehowy we Francji w latach 1993 i 1996 [http://www.jw-media.org/fra/20110630.htm ETPC uznaje racje Świadków Jehowy we Francji]. 7 lipca 2011 roku Wielka Izba Europejskiego Trybunału Praw Człowieka większością głosów szesnaście do jednego (przedstawiciel z Armenii) orzekła, że Armenia narusza prawo do wolności sumienia jednego z tamtejszych Świadków Jehowy, skazanego i uwięzionego za uchylanie się od służby wojskowej ze względu na sprzeciw sumienia. Orzeczenie to oznacza ostateczne określenie definicji ochrony praw osób uchylających się od pełnienia służby wojskowej ze względu na sprzeciw sumienia w 44-letnim orzecznictwie w tej kwestii [http://www.jw-media.org/arm/20110707.htm Przełomowa decyzja Wielkiej Izby Trybunału Europejskiego w obronie praw osób uchylających się służby wojskowej ze względu na sprzeciw sumienia]. W Sądzie Najwyższym USA do końca 1998 roku toczyło się 71 spraw z udziałem Świadków Jehowy, z których około dwie trzecie skończyło się wyrokiem korzystnym dla tego ruchu religijnego. Procesy przeciwko temu związkowi religijnemu toczą się także w Gruzji i Rosji. Obecnie całkowity zakaz działalności lub znaczne jej ograniczenia (aż po otwarte prześladowania, aresztowania i przetrzymywanie w więzieniach, liczne przypadki używania przemocy i inne szykany) oficjalnie mają miejsce w 30 krajach: komunistycznych (Chiny, Korea Północna, Laos, Wietnam) oraz w państwach islamskich: (Algieria, Afganistan, Arabia Saudyjska, Bahrajn, Dżibuti, EgiptPrześladowania w Egipcie, Erytrea - gdzie w 1994 roku odebrano im obywatelstwo i wielu z nich (także członkowie ich rodzin, w tym dzieci) od tego czasu przebywa w więzieniach Prześladowanie Świadków Jehowy w Erytrei [http://www.state.gov/g/drl/rls/irf/2006/71300.htm US Depatament of State o prześladowaniu Świadków Jehowy w Erytrei], Irak, Iran, Jemen, Jordania, Katar, Komory, Kuwejt, Libia, Malediwy, Maroko, Oman, Somalia, Syria, Tunezja, Uzbekistan i Zjednoczone Emiraty Arabskie) oraz Singapur, TurkmenistanPrześladowania Świadków Jehowy w Turkmenistanie i TadżykistanZakaz w TadżykistanieRocznik Świadków Jehowy'' 2007 ss. 23, 32-40Agencja Reutera z dn. 25.02.1995''Strażnica'' 1.10.95 ss. 29-31''Przebudźcie się!'' 8.06.97 ss. 21-25''Human Rigthts Without Frontiers''[http://www.state.gov/g/drl/rls/irf/2006/71420.htm US Departament of State o zakazie działalności Świadków Jehowy w Egipcie]Świadkowie Jehowy więzieni od 1994 r. w Erytrei. Ogółem w wyżej wymienionych krajach następuje w ciągu ostatnich kilku lat, coroczny ok. 15-procentowy wzrost aktywnych wyznawców''Rocznik Świadków Jehowy'' 2008 ss. 38, 39. Obecnie w tych krajach działa 26 272 aktywnych wyznawców w 640 zborach. Statystyk **Najwyższa liczba głosicieli w 2011: 7 659 019 **Liczba obecnych na Pamiątce w 2011: 19 374 737 **Procent wzrostu w stosunku do 2010: 2,4% **Liczba nowoochrzczonych w 2011: 263 131 **Liczba krajów i terytoriów: 236 **Przeciętna liczba pionierów (pomocniczych/pełnoczasowych) w 2011: 466 911/895 844 **Liczba godzin spędzonych w działalności kaznodziejskiej w 2011: 1 707 094 710 **Przeciętna liczba studiów biblijnych w 2011: 8 490 746 **Liczba zborów w 2011: 109 403 Przypisy